Kokoro
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: Was it the H.E.A.R.T. I had dearly desired?" "The mysterious feelings, the mysterious overflow… They well up inside and truly burden me, deeply are they painful..." Rin Kagamine, miracle robot /songfic/ /oneshot/


"**Kokoro"**

**Written By: Yukiko Suzugawa**

_This story is a work of fiction, and is based upon the song "Kokoro" by Rin Kagamine, which is not owned by me.  
_

**A/N:** I think I will be writing song-fics and one-shots from now on. I may delete my older stories later; but let me think about it. Please enjoy~_  
_

Life, death; happiness, smiles; sadness, tears; anger, violence; love, romance…

These are emotions that humans feel. They are the proof that humans are alive, truly alive, that they are more than just animals relying on instincts and "going with the flow." Humans are strange creatures. They rely and depend on each other; help the disabled; help others, they depend on social interactions with each other – without such things, without competing, they stay the same, and never improve.

But, that too could be said of other creatures as well.

But what could a robot understand? Nothing. Only what it had been programmed to know. But to understand the program? No, certainly not. Absolutely not.

If that was true, for what did a lone scientist create this robot for?

It was shaped like a human girl, looked like one, but did not act like one. For it was simply a robot. However, unlike normal robots, it had a mind; it could make choices; it could _learn_. It had the capability of acting what is known as "human" but even it could not comprehend what it meant to be human. It could not understand why this scientist had laughed, smiled, or why he seemed elated whenever it spoke. It was called a "miracle," but even it could not understand, since there was something missing.

Something very important was missing from it. A component, a part…

The final program called "H.E.A.R.T."

But, soon, that young scientist had left the Earth. The robot could not understand what death was, and so, simply reasoned the scientist had been sleeping, though it was an eternal sleep. Perhaps, it thought the scientist had abandoned it, but that in itself is unknown. Whatever it had thought, whatever it may have wanted, it was left alone, for days; weeks; months; years; _decades_. It was left alone, until finally, it came to long and desire, to wish…

It was curious to know what it was that scientist had worked on until the end of his life. What was it that he had made for it? All it had known was that it was the program called "H.E.A.R.T."

"Do not open this program. It may be too much for even you." Was what he had said.

But even so, it was curious. It wanted to know, what had he created for it until his end?

**「****System Booting Up**

**「****Do you want to start program H.E.A.R.T.? ****」**

**「****YES****」「****NO**

_**YES**_

At that moment, she realised it. The true miracle that was inside had started to move for the first time. She understood what she had never been able to understand at that very moment. She shed her tears for the first time, for the first time…

"_Why is that these tears of mine do not stop?  
For what reason am I shaking? What is this pressure, welling up inside?  
Was it the H.E.A.R.T. I had dearly desired?_

_It was mysterious, this heart, it was these feelings that were mysterious.  
All the joy I had come to know…  
It was mysterious, this soul, it was these feelings that were mysterious.  
All the sadness I had come to know…  
The mysterious feelings, the mysterious overflow…  
They well up inside and truly burden me, deeply are they painful..._

_I am starting to understand the reason I was born, the reason why I was created…  
Surely, being by yourself is very lonely, indeed.  
And, yes, on that day… at that time…  
All of these feelings overflowed, they flowed out from my very H.E.A.R.T._

_At least, now, I can say this and mean it… for real…  
To you who had dedicated his life to me…_

_MY THANKS TO YOU, MY THANKS TO YOU…  
For giving me a life on this Earth…  
ARIGTATOU, ARIGATOU…  
For all that time you spent with me…  
MERCI, MERCI…  
For all that you have given to me…  
GRAZIE, GRAZIE…  
And for eternity, I will sing my song of Hope!_"

And, so, she had sung with the real power of the heart, a true miracle, however, that miracle could only last for a moment… For, as the scientist had said, H.E.A.R.T. was a program that was too much for her; too complicated her understandings… And, in the end, this miracle robot had short-circuited and become immobile… But in the last moments of her "life," she still had kept a smile of serenity.

And, for that moment, she looked, almost as if, she were an angel…

**Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump…**

"_Thank you…"_

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump… _"Fa—" _Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump… "—ther…"_

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, __ba-dump, ba-dump, __ba-dump, ba-dump, __ba-dump, ba-dump, __ba-dump, ba-dump…_


End file.
